Electric fields of endogenous origin have been measured outside the periphery of cultured cells, within multiple tissues and cell types of developing embryos, and at the borders of healing and regenerating tissues. Electrically charged and charge-dependent molecules of cells and tissues are naturally inherent to biologic systems and assist in defining their electro-physiologic and functional properties, thereby permitting them to self-regulate and interact with their associated molecules and related biologic systems. At the molecular level of all cells, tissues and organs, the physiologic and biochemical processes directing cell survival, growth and proliferation function such as programmed cell death requires a complex series of fundamental alterations and modifications in the electrostatic bonding interactions within their given bio-regulatory systems. These charge-dependent cell governing bio-regulatory systems are in fact naturally inherent within all living cells, tissues and organisms. Certain exogenously applied electromagnetic fields of low energy have been demonstrated to alter cell membrane signaling systems, cell membrane potentials, oxidative/reductive processes and rates, DNA transcription, thermodynamic and kinetic driven protein folding, ion drift and collision rates, immune cell activity and response, and enzyme modulation when applied to a wide variety of biologic systems.
Making use of these phenomena, electromagnetic fields of low energy have been used therapeutically for several years or more to stimulate bone growth and repair, as well as healing and regeneration of other various tissues in humans and animals.